


Lavender Blues

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [43]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Heavy Angst, I suck at titles, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Felix used to love the smell of lavender.





	Lavender Blues

Felix used to love the smell of lavender. It was Kumani’s scent, the smell that he woke up to every morning. It came from the soap she used, a handmade bar that was one of the few luxuries she allowed herself.

“It supposedly helps with stress.” She’d explained to him once.

 

Now it repelled him. It was another reminder that she was gone, and everything she’d worked for was slipping away. At least it wasn’t a smell that was encountered often in army life. But the sympathetic faces didn’t help. The only thing that would was the impossible: her return.


End file.
